marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Carol Danvers (Earth-12041)
, , , , | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-12041 | BaseOfOperations = Avengers Tower, Manhattan, New York City, New York | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blonde | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Super hero, Air Force pilot | Education = | Origin = Human soldier abducted by the Kree, who altered her DNA, giving her powers | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Kevin Burke; Chris Wyatt | First = Marvel's Avengers Assemble Season 2 26 | HistoryText = Early Life Carol had been fascinated with planes and flight since she was very young. As a child she even wrote a letter to Santa asking for a top of the line F15 model kit; instead Carol got tickets to an air show where she got to sit in the cockpit of a real F15 for the first time ever. Captain Marvel Years later Carol enlisted in the United States Air Force at eighteen and went on to become one of her country's best pilots. One fateful day, Major Danvers was captured by an alien race known as the Kree. Her abductors altered her DNA, giving her superhuman strength, speed, reflexes, stamina, invulnerability bordering on indestructibility, flight and energy projection as well as absorption. Upon returning to Earth, Major Danvers became a well-known super hero, adopting the name "Captain Marvel". Though she never joined any official heroic organizations or teams, Captain Marvel was close friends with and recognized by the Avengers in general and Captain America in particular was one of the finest heroes of the day, who she also had a friendly rivalry with. In addition to protecting the galaxy, Captain Marvel also became something of an icon and role model for young people, teenagers and children on Earth. A group of little girls went trick-or-treating in Captain Marvel costumes on Halloween, and when teenager Kamala Khan gained super powers of her own, she named her secret identity "Ms. Marvel" after Danvers. The Avengers Although she largely worked alone in protecting the galaxy, she did team up with the Avengers member; Captain America, Falcon, and Thor to defeat Galen-Kor, a Kree militant that intended to kidnap Inhumans and weaponize their powers to expand his empire. She and Captain America were especially prone to disagreement on how to handle the situation, but eventually put their differences aside to save Galen-Kor's abductees. Impressed, the Avengers offered Captain Marvel reserve membership on the team, which she was happy to consider. The Mighty Avengers Later, the Avengers disassembled and cut their ties to the United States government after learning that government intended to register Inhumans. The team's government liaison, Truman Marsh (secretly Ultron), recruited a new group of heroes to form the government-sanctioned Mighty Avengers, including Carol, Black Panther, the Vision, Ant-Man, Red Hulk, Songbird, and the young Ms. Marvel, with whom Carol formed a unique bond. Marsh sent them to stop Baron von Strucker. They did so, but not without help from the Black Widow and Iron Man. Carol criticized the original team, calling them "vigilantes" and "renegades". Later, Marsh sent them to intercept three runaway Inhumans. They were met by the Avengers, who had come to warn the runaways of the raid. Carol tried to reason with Captain America, but his team and hers stood firm. Neither side would give in, and a brawl broke out between the two Avengers factions. Captain Marvel went toe to toe with Captain America. The battle eventually ended in favor of Carol's side. While Black Widow managed to escape, the rest of the renegade Avengers were taken into custody. Soon after, it became apparent that the Inhuman registry had never been intended to protect people; in fact, any registered Inhuman became a target of mind control. Marsh attempted to force Ms. Marvel to register, despite the fact she had already vowed her loyalty to him and the United States government. Shocked, the older heroes on the Mighty Avengers decided this was the last straw. While the girl went into hiding, her teammates quit working for Marsh and sought out the other Avengers team, now also joined by Medusa and Black Bolt. Unfortunately, by the time Captain Marvel found the girl, it was too late and Ms. Marvel had already succumbed to mind control. Carol tried to break Marsh's hold on Ms. Marvel, reminding the girl of how much she admired Captain Marvel, but had no success. Ms. Marvel was eventually freed when Vision removed the registration device. Carol and all the other Avengers returned to Avengers Tower, only to find Marsh there waiting. She gasped when she sees Marsh morph into Ultron, who had been manipulating everyone all along, and declared he was finally ready to take over the world with his army of sentries and mind-controlled Inhumans. The Mighty Avengers and the Avengers worked together against Ultron and his army, but the sentries regenerated as fast as they were getting destroyed. Iron Man developed a plan and took Falcon, Ant-Man, Hawkeye, Black Panther, the Hulk, and Captain Marvel to his father's lab. Carol worked with the Panther and the Hulk to protect the lab from the Inhumans Karnak, Gorgon, and Inferno, while Ant-Man, Falcon, and Iron Man successfully broke Ultron's control over the Inhumans. However, while Ultron had the heroes distracted, he stole a new body for himself from Wakanda's armory and traveled to the source. All the Avengers pursued, and the villain was seemingly defeated. Unfortunately, Ultron managed to transfer himself into a new body at the last second: Iron Man's. Carol and her teammates were horrified to realize that Ultron had successfully hacked Iron Man's very mind. However, Doctor Strange arrived and cast a spell to keep Tony Stark alive and stop Ultron, but it kept him trapped in a limbo halfway between the Dark Dimension and the natural world. The Avengers vowed to honor their friend's sacrifice and find a way to bring him back. In the meantime, Carol formally accepted the offer to join the Avengers, her first order of business being to restore peace in New York City. | Powers = Seemingly those of the Carol Danvers of Earth-616. | Abilities = Seemingly those of the Carol Danvers of Earth-616. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Danvers Family